Encontro In(desejado)
by ImaginationWings
Summary: [AU] Será que foi isso que pesou na minha decisão de aceitar o encontro? Bom, também o fiz pelo pedido de desculpas e pelos bilhetes para todos os concertos que iam decorrer no ano que foram oferecidos à minha irmã que estava extasiada (...) faria com que o mini senhor do universo recordasse aquele encontro comigo pelos piores motivos .


**Disclaimer:** Por muito que adore a história e as personagens do anime Shingeki no Kyojin, estas obviamente não me pertencem e todo o crédito vai para a criatividade e talento do Isayama Hajime.

 **-X-**

* * *

 **Encontro (In)desejado**

Sempre me disseram que tenho um problema. Aliás, segundo os meus amigos tenho vários problemas, mas este com certeza será o pior. Sou péssimo a lidar com a minha raiva. Isso leva a que usualmente acabe por envolver-me em confusões, que terminam comigo num corredor do hospital com mais alguns idiotas e a minha mãe a puxar-me uma das orelhas. Se for um dia especialmente repleto de sorte, posso encontrar o meu pai no atendimento, que como médico e pai apenas me lança um olhar desaprovador, mas tenta argumentar com a minha mãe dizendo que eventualmente irei acalmar-me, quando ficar mais maduro.

Os meus pais perguntavam porque não podia ser mais como a minha irmã, Katya. Os dois muitas vezes questionavam como dois gémeos podiam ser tão diferentes. Partilhávamos alguns traços físicos, mas de resto além da mesma data de aniversário éramos polos opostos. Ela queria seguir as pegadas do meu pai e formar-se em Medicina, aliás encontrava-se atualmente no primeiro ano desse curso. Quanto a mim, optei por trabalhar durante o primeiro ano fora da escola, antes de decidir o que fazer a seguir. Para dizer a verdade, não fazia ideia do que queria fazer. Apenas tinha uma certeza, não seguiria Medicina. Eu via as horas e dias de estudo da minha irmã e eu era incapaz de concentrar-me num livro por mais de quinze minutos, portanto, escusado será dizer que as minhas notas eram medianas, o que também limitava as minhas opções académicas.

Mas voltando à minha irmã que é a razão para estar nesta situação. Ora bem, a minha adorada irmã também tem os seus problemas. Ninguém é perfeito, certo? Certo.

Mas ela é louca. Não, não é exagero. Ela tem sérios problemas a nível mental, daqueles que a fazem gritar de forma esganiçada e frenética sempre que via os seus cantores, atores, basicamente os homens da sua vida que por casualidade eram todos famosos e por isso, eu e o comum dos mortais não se comparavam aos "deuses" da vida dela. Entre todos, ela enlouqueceu quando aos quinze anos descobriu aquilo que chamou do melhor ator e cantor que alguma vez viu na vida.

Acho que ela guarda os posters desse tipo com mais carinho do que qualquer fotografia minha. Sim, este é o nível da insanidade. Assusto-me sempre que entro no quarto dela e vejo que mais um pedaço da parede desapareceu com mais uma imagem do Don Juan com um metro e meio.

Exato, a minha irmã com quase dezanove anos está desde dos quinze apaixonada por um tipo que passa a vida a interpretar personagens em séries juvenis e a cantar as músicas mais ridículas que já ouvi na minha vida. Por alguma razão, acham que ele tem talento e por isso, parece que vai começar a entrar em filmes. Algo que escapa totalmente à minha compreensão. Eu acho que ele tem tantas expressões faciais como a Kristen Stewart, pelo menos nas séries. Acho que nos concertos tem que pelo menos mostrar que tem alma e fazer as miúdas gritarem quando pisca o olho ou mostra um sorriso tão falso quanto as unhas da minha irmã.

O certo é que graças aos sentimentos doentios de uma fã assustadora, ela entrou recentemente num concurso que fez centenas e centenas de mulheres comprarem desenfreadamente envelopes e os mais ridículos papéis para escreverem cartas. As três melhores cartas, ou seja, as mais desequilibradas receberiam três prémios diferentes. O 3º lugar um bilhete para o próximo concerto da estrela num camarote VIP, o 2º lugar teria direito a uma visita ao estúdio de gravação, onde passaria a tarde com o mini galã e o 1º lugar era o que enlouquecia a todas… um encontro, ou seja, um dia todo ao lado da mini estrela.

Nunca duvidei que a minha irmã conseguisse alcançar pelo menos um dos prémios, já que não conheço ninguém que me tenha perguntado qual a minha opinião acerca de tatuar nomes em zonas íntimas. A sério, ela tem mesmo um problema.

O que nunca pensei é que conseguisse o primeiro lugar e com isso, recebesse uma chamada do agente do anão para se encontrarem e acertarem os contornos em que ocorreria o encontro. Ela não dormiu a noite toda e claro, obrigou-me a levá-la ao local combinado com o agente, que então lhe diria a data em que poderia desfrutar do prémio. A Katya pode ser muito prendada, mas nunca conseguiu tirar a carta de condução e penso que depois de oito tentativas, até o meu pai ficou desmotivado em pagar mais uma tentativa. Já eu… modéstia à parte, passei tanto no exame teórico, como prático na primeira tentativa. Sim, eu tenho os meus defeitos, mas quando me empenho até consigo fazer as coisas.

Resumindo, levei a minha irmã ao encontro com o tal agente e aguardei pacientemente no carro até que voltasse. Ela estava tão elétrica que temi pela minha vida, quando regressasse ao carro, pois esperava que viesse ainda mais animada depois de saber a data e local do encontro.

Nunca esperei que voltasse minutos mais tarde completamente cabisbaixa e lágrimas que fizeram com que tivesse que retirar as lentes que tinha encomendado recentemente com uma cor semelhante aos meus olhos. Infelizmente, segundo ela, não partilhara o meu único ponto positivo, ou seja, os olhos verdes e por isso, todos os meses encomendava as lentes que a deixavam sempre a queixar-se, pois pelos vistos não imitavam perfeitamente a cor que eu tinha.

Mas delírios à parte, vê-la naquele estado fez com que perguntasse o que raio teria acontecido e se queria que partisse os dentes a alguém.

Katya pediu que me acalmasse, mas logo se desmanchou em lágrimas ao dizer que juntamente com o agente, o mini galã esteve presente apenas para a olhar de cima abaixo e dizer: "Não vou sair com isto". Essa frase definitivamente foi a última gota de água que me fez sair do carro, entrar na _merda_ do café que até tinha um segurança na porta… que café tem um segurança que transpirava luxo? Enfim, não importa.

Observei todas as mesas em busca de alguém com um metro e meio. Não há tantas pessoas baixas no mundo e já tinha visto demasiadas imagens daquele filho da mãe para que pudesse passar despercebido, mesmo que estivesse com roupas discretas.

Os meus olhos procuraram aquele _ser_ naquele espaço imenso em que vi alguns olhares curiosos na minha direção, provavelmente pela t-shirt e calções num café em que tudo gritava luxo. Para minha sorte, vi o idiota a sair por uma porta discreta depois de empurrar aquele que devia ser o seu agente. Ah bom, pelos vistos ele não é só idiota com as fãs, é idiota com todos em geral.

Praticamente, esfumando de raiva dei vários passos decididos atrás do mini satã e antes que alguém me pudesse impedir, lancei um olhar nada amigável a um dos funcionários que poupou-me de alguma pergunta parva e deixou-me passar. Provavelmente, devo tê-lo assustado. Sempre me disseram que arrepio quando estou tomado pela raiva e aquele era um daqueles momentos.

Segui aquele ser pela porta que dava acesso a umas traseiras do café, onde estava o carro desportivo mais lindo que alguma vez, mas tentei ignorar isso ao ver quem se dirigia ao veículo. Logo a beleza se esfumou e deu origem ao momento em que agarrei o braço daquele minorca e empurrei-o contra o carro.

\- Quem é que pensas que és?!

Os óculos escuros que levava caíram pelo rosto e vi os olhos surpresos encararem os meus. A minha irmã tinha razão, os olhos dele tinha uma tonalidade estranha entre o cinza e um azul.

\- Será que devia perguntar o mesmo ou tirar-te os dentes à cabeçada? - Perguntou e ia empurrar-me, quando agarrei os dois braços, prendendo-os ao lado do seu rosto e vi a surpresa espelhar-se novamente na sua expressão.

\- Não abuses da minha paciência! Pensas que és o primeiro a quem vou partir alguma coisa?

\- Eu conheço-te? - Perguntou sem fazer qualquer movimento para se defender, mas continuando com alguma confusão e curiosidade inscritas na sua expressão.

\- Pensas que por teres a tua cara em cartazes, tens o direito de tratar os outros abaixo de lixo?! Desce do teu pedestal, seu…

\- Hum, és parecido com a miúda de antes. Catarina?

\- Katya!

\- Ah sim, isso.

\- Olha seu…

\- Namorada?

\- É a minha irmã! - Larguei os braços dele, agarrando desta vez nos colarinhos da camisa. - Que é tua fã sabe-se lá porquê e que tu achaste que devi…

\- Desculpa, ok? - As mãos dele vieram até às minhas para que as afastasse da camisa dele. - Sei que nem sempre falo como deveria com os outros e não quis ser particularmente mau só pra ela. Não é nada pessoal, até porque não a conheço. - Notei que ainda segurava nas minhas mãos e aproximou um pouco mais o rosto, como se me observasse de perto…demasiado perto.

Recuei ligeiramente.

\- O que estás a fazer?

\- Hum, são mesmo teus. - Murmurou. - Diz-me que não são lentes.

\- São naturais, porquê? - Perguntei, estranhando o rumo surreal da conversa.

\- Se a tua irmã tivesse esses olhos, talvez considerasse a ideia do encontro, mas o meu agente precisa de parar de fazer estas coisas nas minhas costas. - Disse, observando-me de cima abaixo de uma forma que me estava a deixar pouco à vontade.

\- Do que estás a falar?

\- O teu nome?

\- Eren. - Respondi num tom incerto sem perceber como de uma discussão, agora estava quase sem jeito diante do olhar dele.

\- Eren. - Repetiu. - A minha reação com a tua irmã seria a mesma, quer fosse ela ou outra rapariga e sabes porquê? - Ao ver o meu ar confuso ou possivelmente esperando alguma resposta pouco simpática, ele repentinamente fez algo que não esperava. Pôs a mão, aliás agarrou uma zona demasiado privada e sensível que fez com que… enfim, não desse o grito mais masculino da minha vida.

\- O que estás a fazer?! - Afastei-me vários metros dele que mantinha um sorriso divertido e malicioso, sim definitivamente malicioso.

\- Elas não têm aquilo que eu mais gosto. - Falou, dando a resposta à questão que ele próprio tinha colocado antes. Se bem que o meu cérebro demorou alguns momentos até processar todo esse raciocínio, até que finalmente se fez luz.

\- Tu… ah… gostas de homens? - Perguntei quase chocado com as palavras. - Tu, o galã que come todas nas séries que a minha irmã vê e provoca as fãs nos concertos…

\- É o que vende, é o que faço. - Encolheu os ombros e em seguida deu alguns passos na minha direção e dei por mim a recuar instintivamente.

\- Se é assim, não achas que devias…

\- Eu dou um autógrafo à tua irmã com um pedido de desculpas e até lhe ofereço qualquer coisa inédita, mas em troca…

\- Em troca?

\- Não queres substituí-la no encontro?

\- O quê?

\- Não és hétero, pois não? Não tens ar disso. - Afirmou e infelizmente, acho que me senti corar e vi o sorriso dele aumentar. - Nunca ninguém me segurou dessa forma, gosto de dominar, Eren… mas acho que contigo, podia abrir uma exceção. Hum, o que dizes? Combinamos um dia para sair?

* * *

Devo confessar que o mini galã não é exatamente o meu tipo. Usualmente, prefiro que sejam altos e loiros, como o meu último namorado o Reiner. O nosso relacionamento durou quase dois anos, mas o meu temperamento e pouco romantismo não ajudava, apesar de ele ser bastante paciente. Ele era do tipo que planeava tardes de cinema na casa dele com comida preparada por ele e eu era o tipo que já chegava a casa dele com raiva de alguma coisa e só queria que me fizesse esquecer tudo com uma dose de… enfim, vocês entendem.

O facto é que a nossa relação era física, mesmo muito física e eu nunca fazia um esforço para mudar essa rotina ao contrário dele por isso, acho que até mesmo eu concluí que ele merecia melhor. O que penso que foi das melhores decisões que fiz, pois graças a isso conheceu o Bertholdt e os dois realmente complementam-se e eu… bom, eu tentava não preocupar-me com a possibilidade de só conseguir pessoas que quisessem ficar comigo apenas por algumas horas.

Será que foi isso que pesou na minha decisão de aceitar o encontro? Bom, também o fiz pelo pedido de desculpas e pelos bilhetes para todos os concertos que iam decorrer no ano que foram oferecidos à minha irmã que estava extasiada. O encontro infeliz dela com o mini galã parecia ter sido totalmente esquecido, mas eu decidi que as coisas não podiam ficar assim e como tal, faria com que o mini senhor do universo recordasse aquele encontro comigo pelos piores motivos.

A começar pelo momento em que estou a chegar meia hora atrasado ao local combinado e escolhido por mim, em frente a uma lavandaria comunitária. Graças às informações desnecessárias que a minha irmã sempre gritava com as amigas na frente do computador, fiquei a saber que aquele tipo odiava qualquer coisa que considerasse pouco higiénica ou suja. E que melhor do que ficar à porta de uma lavandaria durante meia hora perante cestas de roupa suja, pessoas a compararem manchas nas cuecas no espaço interior enquanto a Dona Marta cortava as unhas dos pés. Juro que aquela mulher tem dias certos para ir à lavandaria cortar as unhas. Sem erro, todas as quintas-feiras lá estava ela.

Por momentos, ainda considerei que ele tivesse desistido de esperar por mim, mas de óculos escuros, mãos nos bolsos e um boné que ajudava a ocultar o cabelo, vi que esperava por mim.

\- Chegaste tarde. - Foram as primeiras palavras que me disse.

\- Eu sei. - Encolhi os ombros.

\- Tch… onde vamos? Deixei que escolhesses. - Disse e pude reparar que olhava para o interior da lavandaria e mesmo sem ver os olhos, podia dizer o quanto estava desejoso por sair dali.

\- Há uma confeitaria, onde queria ir.

\- Confeitaria?

\- Não comi nada ainda.

\- São onze e meia. Quase hora do almoço. - Recordou.

\- E então? - Perguntei, começando a andar à frente dele. - Vens ou ficas?

Sem esperar pela resposta, continuei a andar e vi que apesar de chateado, seguia os meus passos. O que causou mais momentos caricatos, tais como andar bem mais rápido ou parar subitamente só para o ver tropeçar e acelerar os passos para conseguir acompanhar-me. Fazia questão de não esperar por ele nas passadeiras, deixando-o ir sempre atrás de mim e por vezes, quase a perder-me de vista devido às ruas que escolhi para andar.

Devia reconhecer que era bastante persistente, mais do que pensava. Por bem menos, no lugar dele, eu já teria desistido do encontro, mas ele apesar de ter andado quase uma hora comigo em círculos pela cidade a pé, seguiu-me. Não sem reclamar algumas vezes, mas nada diretamente dirigido a mim, visto que também fazia de conta que não me apercebia da sua irritação.

Decidindo que devia terminar com aquilo nos próximos minutos, entrei na primeira confeitaria que avistei. Mal entrei, disse-lhe apenas que se fosse sentar e não deixei que me dissesse qual era o pedido dele, já que o deixei mais uma vez a falar sozinho.

Feito o pedido, escolhi outra mesa e vi como simplesmente, se levantava de onde estava para vir ao meu encontro. Ao contrário do lugar escolhido por ele, aquele mostrava a vista para a cidade e os transeuntes podiam facilmente ver o interior, o que significava que para continuar a não ser reconhecido, seria conveniente que mantivesse os óculos escuros e o boné, ainda que ele tenha retirado o segundo ao sentar-se à minha frente.

\- O outro lugar era mais discreto. Vou ter que falar contigo de óculos escuros.

\- Não é como se tivéssemos muito para falar.

\- Eu sei que quase te chantageei para sair comigo, mas não esperava que…

\- Fosse eu mesmo? Desculpa, não sou tão bom ator como tu para fingir que gosto de alguém quando isso não é verdade. - Retruquei. - A propósito, espero que pagues, pois estou aqui contra a minha vontade.

Talvez estivesse a ser muito estúpido com todas aquelas atitudes, mas aquele anão merecia. O que não lhe faltavam eram pessoas que o elogiassem todos os dias, mesmo que ele fosse alguém que espezinhasse nos outros à mínima oportunidade. A louca da minha irmã podia querer esquecer o infeliz encontro com ele, mas eu fazia questão que ele recordasse quais as consequências de tentar rebaixar alguém.

No entanto, teria que admitir que era estranho que não me tivesse insultado diretamente. Estaria à espera que tivesse pena dele? Que repentinamente me apercebesse que estava a tratá-lo mal, apesar de "Sua Excelência" estar a fazer o favor de sair com um comum mortal? Podia esperar sentado. Ele merecia todos os momentos que lhe iria proporcionar naquele encontro que acabaria por ser curto, pois fazia questão que detestasse cada detalhe.

Só queria que me respondesse. Que me desse uma razão para sair e deixá-lo sozinho, mas estava estranhamente silencioso e assim permaneceu, até que os meus pedidos chegaram. Entre várias latas de bebidas, como Pepsi, Coca-Cola, Ice Tea, entre outras também foram colocados sobre a mesa diversas fatias de bolo de várias cores e feitios.

\- Não vamos conseguir comer isto tudo. - Disse ele, vendo a funcionária pousar um último prato.

\- Tu vais ter que ir pedir a tua parte, eu só pedi para mim. - Comentei e sinceramente, esperava que nesse momento, se levantasse e me deixasse com um sério problema para pagar tudo aquilo, mas limitou-se a ficar novamente em silêncio.

 _Puta_ que pariu, o que teria que fazer?

Comi duas fatias de bolo, bebi o Ice Tea com sabor a limão e perante o irritante silêncio da parte dele que continuava a esconder grande parte da expressão atrás dos óculos escuros, decidi dar a última cartada.

\- Vou à casa de banho. - Falei e saí da mesa.

Na verdade, não pretendia ir à casa de banho coisa nenhuma e fiz sinal a uma das funcionárias que curiosa veio ao meu encontro. Em troca de duas notas que tinha no bolso, pedi que me indicasse uma saída que não fosse a frontal, pois queria dar uma lição a um certo cliente a quem deveria pedir para pagar a conta. Eu quando queria, podia ser charmoso para o sexo oposto e por isso, com um sorriso, meia dúzia de palavras bonitas e… duas notas de dinheiro consegui sair pela porta dos funcionários.

E assim iria acabar o meu encontro com a mini estrela silenciosa que desde fora, podia ver que continuava à minha espera. Olhei para o relógio pela terceira vez. Já tinham passado quase trinta minutos e ele continuava a encolher-se e a desviar o rosto sempre que alguém passava perto, mas não fazia qualquer movimento para sair de onde estava. A certa altura, desistiu de simplesmente olhar para o que havia sobre a mesa, mas assim que experimentou um dos bolos, pude ver que algumas pessoas o filmavam e tiravam fotos. Essas pessoas riam e podia concluir que não o estavam a reconhecer, pois sendo sobretudo raparigas, era óbvio que não estavam a identificá-lo.

Visto da perspetiva de outra pessoa, ele devia parecer algum coitado a afogar mágoas em doces numa mesa completamente sozinho. Sim, ao aproximar-me apenas para perceber o que diziam, era disso que falavam. Riam, apontavam e algumas diziam que uma das funcionárias da confeitaria teria dito que o desconhecido tinha levado um fora e ficado com a conta para pagar.

Devia ficar contente, certo? Ele estava a ser humilhado pelas chamadas fãs. Graças a mim, desceu do pedestal e o cenário em que se encontrava, poderia ser simplesmente descrito como patético. Testemunhar aquilo devia deixar-me satisfeito, mas em vez disso, ver como apesar do tempo ir passando, continuava sentado na maldita mesa…

O que raio estou eu a fazer?

Bufei, antes de entrar novamente naquela confeitaria, onde me apercebi que ele já tinha pago os meus pedidos absurdos pela fatura sobre a mesa, o que ajudava-nos a sair dali o mais rapidamente possível. Reparei que parecia surpreso por ter voltado, mas não teve tempo de falar até que o agarrei pelo braço e fiz com que saísse daquele lugar. Enquanto o fiz, levantei o dedo a algumas miúdas e cada vez mais irritado, andei até uma rua próxima um pouco menos movimentada antes de largar o braço daquele idiota.

\- Posso saber porque não te foste embora? - Perguntei.

\- Eu é que pergunto, porque voltaste. - Pôs as mãos nos bolsos.

\- Mostrei o pior que…

\- Escolheste o sítio. É diferente do que estou habituado. - Interrompeu e retirou os óculos, não sem antes confirmar se havia alguém por perto. - Sei que mesmo com o pedido de desculpas à tua irmã e os bilhetes para o concerto, tu não ficaste contente. Podias ter dito que não ao encontro, não podia obrigar-te depois de teres o que querias, mas foste tu que definiste logo as coisas.

Sim, agora que parava para pensar no assunto, eu realmente dei continuidade à situação surreal.

\- E então? Qualquer pessoa normal já me teria dado um fora, depois de tudo o que fiz até agora.

\- Pensei que fôssemos beber algum café e depois ficasse por aí. Eu ficaria satisfeito com isso. - Disse, encolhendo os ombros.

Arqueei uma sobrancelha.

\- Tu que praticamente só caminhas em tapetes vermelhos ficarias satisfeito com um café?

\- Eren. - Começou e não quero admitir que me arrepiava ouvi-lo dizer o meu nome enquanto olhava fixamente para mim. - Os meus encontros consistem no seguinte: dou a oportunidade do parceiro decidir e sempre escolhem ir para a minha casa ou qualquer local privado e pedem para não andar nos próximos dias.

Basicamente, o meu tipo de encontro antes e depois do meu namoro com o Reiner.

\- Quando disseste que nos podíamos encontrar num local decidido por ti que não era a minha casa e basicamente, tomaste as rédeas da situação… não sei, acho que quis saber como era um encontro normal.

\- Tu… querias um encontro normal? Tu que passas a vida a encenar essas coisas nas séries ridículas que a minha irmã vê. - Apontei com um ar incrédulo.

\- Atuar e vivê-las não é a mesma coisa.

\- É uma piada? Aposto que já tives…

\- Nunca saí assim com ninguém por isso, estava disposto a ver até onde irias. - Disse, suspirando. - Mas não vou obrigar-te. Já sei que estás a fazer isto por vingança pessoal. O que não deixa de ser diferente do que estou habituado. - Colocou novamente os óculos escuros. - Espero que tenhas ficado satisfeito. Obrigado por pelo menos teres aparecido. - Acenou e virou as costas.

O expectável seria lidar com o senhor dono do universo e não com alguém que admitia descaradamente que só queria sair com outra pessoa de uma forma normal. Beber um café e conversar teria sido o suficiente e em vez disso, eu posso ter ido um pouco longe demais com as coisas que fiz. Sim, apesar de tudo ainda tenho consciência e quem sabe, tenha sido isso que me fez…

\- Hei baixinho! - Vi quando olhou preparado para dar-me provavelmente, o meu primeiro insulto, mas não deixei que falasse. - Quando foi a última vez que saíste da grande cidade?

Foi dessa forma que acabámos no meu carro, a caminho de uma aldeia próxima, onde por fim pude ver que a postura dele relaxava e dispensava os óculos escuros.

\- O que te fez mudar de ideias, Jaeger?

\- Eren. - Corrigi. - Quase pela mesma razão.

\- Pareces-me bastante…

\- Normal? - Indaguei com um meio sorriso. - Segundo o meu último namorado e qualquer pessoa com quem tenha estado, não tenho veia romântica e por isso não presto para estas coisas. Considera isto uma experiência.

\- Último namorado. - Comentou. - Quanto tempo?

\- Quase dois anos.

\- É muito tempo. - Falou pensativo.

\- Porque ele quis. Podia ter sido menos. Ele tentou. - Disse sem tirar os olhos da estrada.

\- E isto que estás a fazer agora?

\- Estou a perguntar-me o mesmo que tu. Pergunto-me se alguma coisa mudaria, se tentasse fazer algo diferente. - Respondi. - O que não estava à espera é que depois daquele espetáculo do outro dia, fosses tão calado e não me insultasses. Pareces do tipo que espezinha nos outros.

\- Pareces do tipo que sofre de ejaculação precoce. - Retrucou e corei de imediato, batendo no volante enquanto dizia:

\- Isso não é verdade! E essas coisas nem dão para perceber só de olhar!

\- És impulsivo, o que só me leva a crer que também "acabas" muito rápido. - Disse, fazendo o gesto das aspas que vi de soslaio juntamente com um sorriso divertido.

\- Ficarias surpreendido com a minha resistência.

\- Ah sim? - Provocou.

\- Retiro o que disse. Falas muito, prefiro que fiques calado. - Falei ainda com o rosto quente, o que não ajudava ao saber que ele continuava a olhar para mim.

\- Não sou muito falador ou simpático, mas em frente das câmaras tenho que aparentar tudo isso. No entanto, admito que prefiro ter liberdade para dizer o que quero, sobretudo se com isso conseguir que alguém assim… - Senti como olhava para mim de cima abaixo. - Puder ficar com esse rubor que me faz querer morder...

\- Não! Não termines essa frase! - Falei, sentindo um calor familiar em certas partes. - Disseste que íamos tentar ter um encontro normal, não é?

\- Hum, isso significa que sou o teu tipo?

\- Não. - Respondi com algum gosto. - O meu tipo são loiros e… - Sorri de lado. - Altos.

\- Tch, o que só prova que ainda não provaste nada com categoria. - Respondeu. - Eu gosto de morenos e com esses olhos, a coisa só melhora.

\- A sério, será que te podes calar por cinco minutos? Vamos perder-nos no meio do nada, se continuares a desconcentrar-me. - Falei nervosamente ao ver que já não ia sair na saída certa que pretendia.

\- Seria uma tragédia tão grande se nos perdêssemos aqui e só pudéssemos sobreviver com o calor dos nossos corpos? - Questionou e posso não ter respondido, mas o rubor na minha cara foi o suficiente para que ouvisse algo que também me causou um frio na barriga. Ele riu. Um riso diferente daquele que já tinha escutado em séries ou em entrevistas. Simples, mas natural.

Quando finalmente, consegui concentrar-me na estrada, ou seja, quando optou por ficar calado consegui fazer com que chegássemos à aldeia que pretendia. Era um local pequeno, onde em tempos viveram os meus avós e onde passei vários verões da minha infância. Depois da morte dos meus avós, deixei de visitar o local durante muito tempo, mas assim que tirei a carta de condução, acabei por voltar. Era o único sítio onde muitas vezes queria estar.

Longe de tudo e de todos.

Se o pervertido de metro e meio não gostou do local não o demonstrou, mas também não era uma pessoa fácil de ler, pelo menos fora dos grandes ecrãs. Parecia bastante relaxado ao aperceber-se que a faixa etária avançada dos residentes, impedia que por exemplo, o reconhecessem. Portanto, pudemos entrar num pequeno café e pedir uma refeição sem que ele tivesse que ficar preocupado o tempo todo em esconder a sua identidade.

\- Advogado ou contabilista? - Repeti enquanto passávamos à sobremesa que consistia num bolo de amêndoas.

\- Sim, era o que faria se pudesse regressar aos estudos.

\- Então a história de gostares de seguir as pegadas da família porque são todos atores ou cantores é treta?

\- Sim. - Confirmou sem hesitação. - Não é que não goste de música ou de atuar, mas sempre o fiz mais pelo lazer e nunca pensei fazer disto o meu modo de vida. Pelo menos, nesse aspeto os teus pais são mais compreensivos.

Revirei os olhos.

\- Eles pensam que estou a desperdiçar o meu tempo a servir mesas, mas… - Suspirei. - Não faço a mínima ideia do que quero fazer.

\- Não há nada de errado com isso. - Disse de imediato. - É uma decisão que vai afetar o resto da tua vida por isso, não devia ser tão simples escolher alguma coisa. Ainda vais fazer dezanove, não é? - Viu-me assentir. - Então, não te preocupes à toa. É normal que te sintas indeciso.

\- Nós não temos uma diferença assim tão grande de idade, certo? Vinte e…

\- Vinte e um. Tenho vinte e um. - Falou, bebendo um pouco do sumo natural.

\- Temos cerca de três anos de diferença, mas tu já sabes o que queres, mas não é o que estás a fazer. - Apontei um pouco confuso.

\- Acho que ainda não arranjei coragem para desistir de tudo para ir atrás do que quero. Vai prejudicar a vida de algumas pessoas, sobretudo daquelas que dependem do que faço.

\- Ou seja, daquelas que ganham dinheiro às tuas custas. - Concluí.

\- Exato. - Concordou.

Honestamente, não esperava que almoçar na companhia do senhor do…ok, na companhia do Levi fosse ser algo normal e até… agradável? Esperava que se vangloriasse do trabalho dele e nunca que confessasse que pretendia ter outro futuro diferente daquele que lhe era apresentado. A carreira dele podia estar a alcançar uma fase importante, mas ele queria voltar aos estudos e entrar na faculdade. Gostava de fazer exercícios aleatórios com números ou jogos de palavras. Gostava de filmes de ação, ficção científica e terror, embora não fosse totalmente contra comédias, mesmo as românticas. Queria ter animais, mas não lhe era permitido. Gostava de comer doces, mas graças ao controlo rigoroso só o podia fazer uma vez por semana e em quantidades reduzidas. Gostava de praticar exercício, mas ultimamente o seu horário não permitia que o fizesse com muita frequência. Só tinha dois amigos próximos, mas esses quase que tinha que agendar um dia para que se pudessem encontrar.

Portanto, ouvir-me dizer que encontrava os meus amigos todos os dias, tinha um cão, ia ao cinema com frequência e praticava Kick boxing sem importar-me com a quantidade de doces e outras coisas pouco saudáveis que ingeria em dias aleatórios, deixou-o literalmente com uma expressão que se traduzia somente por inveja. Para ele pouco lhe interessava que não soubesse o que fazer no futuro, porque de alguma forma, eu estava a viver uma vida que ele queria.

\- O meu passatempo pouco aprovado pelos meus pais é este. - Disse-lhe enquanto terminava os últimos ajustes numa pequena folha e caneta que pedi à senhora do café, que não dificultou o acesso a esses materiais, mesmo que estivéssemos no meio de um café.

Passei a folha para a mão dele que demonstrou surpresa ao ver o que tinha feito.

\- Tens imenso jeito. Nunca consegui desenhar nada decente. - Falou, vendo o desenho que tinha feito dele em pouco tempo com uma caneta. - Isto é talento.

\- Ah… obrigado. - Agradeci um pouco sem jeito.

\- Não entendo por que razão os teus pais não aprovariam algo assim.

\- Acho que têm medo que escolha alguma carreira no ramo das artes. - Disse descontraidamente.

\- Gostavas?

\- Huh?

\- É algo que gostarias? Seguir algo no ramo das artes? - Perguntou. - Deixando as oportunidades de emprego, o prestígio económico ou social, se pudesses escolher alguma coisa seria no ramo das artes?

\- Posto dessa forma… talvez. - Admiti.

Ele sorriu ligeiramente.

\- Então, a resposta não seja assim tão difícil de encontrar. - Olhou mais uma vez para o desenho e espero eu que tivesse ignorado o rubor no meu rosto, porque enfim… ele tinha um sorriso bonito, mesmo que discreto. - Posso ficar com o desenho?

\- Ah, claro. É teu. - Falei envergonhado. - O que ia fazer com isso? É a tua cara. Eu não sou teu fã ao contrário da minha irmã.

\- Obrigado. - Disse e não me pareceu nem um pouco forçado.

Por favor, o que são estas borboletas no estômago? Eu não fico assim com ninguém!

\- Bem, o que me dizes de um passeio pela vila? Não é grande, mas é bonita. - Sugeri para tentar escapar daquela situação que me estava a deixar estranhamente desconfortável.

Ele concordou com a ideia e o passeio não ajudou ao frio na barriga, porque enquanto lhe contava algumas histórias da minha infância, ele segurou na minha mão, entrelaçando os nossos dedos. O que além da vermelhidão que deve ter alcançado o meu rosto, veio o gaguejar para perguntar o que estava ele a fazer ao que me respondeu com toda a naturalidade do mundo que estava simplesmente a experimentar coisas que não tinha feito antes num encontro.

Eu já o tinha feito. Quer dizer, o Reiner tinha tentado algumas vezes trazer algum romantismo, mas de todas as vezes que pegou na minha mão, não me recordo de alguma vez sentir-me daquela forma. Estava inclusive com dificuldades em formar pensamentos coerentes, como se tivesse o coração na boca e não, não devia reparar na boa forma física que tinha. Dei por mim a observar vários traços dele que antes sempre me pareceram indiferentes, mas agora de perto, naquela situação provocavam-me arrepios.

Será que as minhas preferências iam mesmo além dos altos e loiros?

Repentinamente, ele largou a minha mão e parou a meio de uma pequena ponte que servia de travessia sobre um rio que corria abaixo dela. Encostou-se à estrutura da ponte e sentou-se na beira, virado para mim. Sem dizer nada por alguns momentos, apenas sorriu.

\- Não está nada mau para o primeiro encontro normal que tive. - Afirmou.

Corando ligeiramente, falei:

\- Mesmo que tenha começado daquela forma?

\- Mesmo assim.

Aproximei-me dele, mas colocando-me ao lado e apoiando os cotovelos, olhei para a paisagem.

\- Devias fazer o que queres, Levi. - Disse e não vi o olhar surpreso que fez, pois ele continuava sentado de costas para a paisagem para a qual eu olhava. - Esta pessoa com quem estive hoje, é bem mais interessante do que aquela que aparece todos os dias na TV e nas revistas.

\- E se acabar arruinado e na rua, posso ir viver para a casa do futuro artista famoso? - Perguntou ao fim de algum tempo de silêncio e isso fez-me olhar para ele.

\- Eu não sei se vou…

Ele riu.

\- Apenas queria saber, se posso contar com alguém.

\- Não vais precisar de contar com ninguém, nem mesmo comigo. - Falei, afastando-me para encará-lo de frente. - Vais safar-te bem, vais ver.

Vi-o fazer um gesto com o indicador para aproximar-me um pouco e dei apenas um passo tímido em frente e ele repetiu o gesto e quando me encontrava mais próximo, ele abaixou o braço.

\- Tenho a certeza que seja o que for que escolhas para o teu futuro, também terás bastante sucesso. És determinado, consigo perceber isso. - Voltou a erguer a mão para pousar o indicador no meu queixo. - Eren será que podemos repetir uma coisa destas?

\- Queres sair outra vez comigo? - Perguntei surpreso.

\- Gostei da experiência e desde há alguns minutos estou a resistir à vontade de te beijar ou abaixar essas calças que levas e fazer-te gemer aqui no meio desta ponte.

\- Levi! - Repreendi, corando e vendo se não havia ninguém por perto.

\- E então, podemos sair de novo?

\- Podemos. - Falei com o coração ainda acelerado, sobretudo agora que acariciava o meu rosto e sorria com a minha resposta. - Mas só se fizeres o que disse. Quero ver-te a fazer aquilo de que gostas. Quero ver-te… feliz.

Oh meu Deus, aquilo tinha sido a coisa mais melosa que alguma vez disse na minha vida! Porquê? Porquê? Como podiam dizer uma coisa daquelas assim para alguém que conhecia há poucas horas? Sim, porque nos anos anteriores, apenas conheci a imagem que passava e aprendi a odiar e naquelas horas, não só estava a comportar-me com um retardado que não conseguia construir uma frase quando ele pegava na minha mão, mas também estava a dizer as coisas mais melosas que alguma vez disse.

\- Hum, quero mesmo esse beijo agora. - Disse com a mão, passando para os meus cabelos e puxando-me até ele.

Coloquei as minhas mãos na cintura dele enquanto sentíamos os lábios um do outro. Um beijo atrás do outro, até que mordeu o meu lábio e adentrei a sua boca com a minha língua. Um som escapou das nossas bocas, à medida que ele arranhava a minha nuca e arrepiava-me com esse gesto.

Ao inclinar um pouco mais a cabeça, ele explorava incessantemente a minha boca e eu respondia com o mesmo entusiasmo. O calor subia entre nós e não me recordava de beijar ou ser beijado daquela forma há muito tempo. Intenso e possessivo eram palavras que podia utilizar para descrever.

\- Não vou cansar-me disto, mas quero sair mais vezes antes de me aproveitar de tudo isto… - Murmurava próximo aos meus lábios, passando uma das mãos pelo meu peito. - Por inteiro. Cumpro a minha parte e tu…

\- Eu levo-te onde quiseres. - Beijei os seus lábios novamente. - Para um café. - Outro beijo. - Gelado. - Mais um beijo. - Cinema. - Uma mordida no queixo dele. - De viagem, onde quiseres.

\- É uma promessa, Eren? - Beijou-me.

\- É uma promessa, Levi. - Retribuí o gesto e em seguida, pensei que fosse beijar-me mais alguma vez, mas apenas me puxou mais contra ele e abraçou-me. Acariciava as minhas costas com cuidado, murmurando mais uma vez um agradecimento por ter saído com ele, por ter sido a melhor coisa que lhe aconteceu.

Quem poderia prever que o melhor encontro que tive, iria acabar por ser aquele que também criou a reviravolta mais importante na minha vida? Não era previsível, nem para mim, nem para a minha irmã que não penso que alguma vez se recupere, assim como todas as outras fãs, da bomba que explodiu semanas mais tarde. A estrela abandonava tudo para dedicar-se aos estudos, aproveitando a ocasião também para anunciar o seu namoro e sair de casa.

\- Não sei como fazes, mas conseguiste captar perfeitamente aquele dia, aquele momento. - Falou, colocando os braços em torno do meu pescoço enquanto beijava o meu rosto.

\- Vais sujar-te. - Avisei com um sorriso enquanto dava os últimos retoques no quadro e via o desinteresse dele, quanto ao facto de poder sujar a roupa formal que tinha que levar habitualmente devido ao seu trabalho como advogado.

Quanto a mim, podia passar grande parte de casa no atelier da nossa casa a pintar.

E naquele dia em concreto, decidi deixar numa tela, aquela tarde, aquele momento na ponte.

O nosso primeiro encontro.

* * *

 **-X-Fim-X-**


End file.
